Certain embedded computing devices include a plurality of radio access technologies. For example, a smart watch device, an Internet-of-Things (“IoT”) device, or other embedded computing device may be equipped with a Bluetooth radio, a Wi-Fi radio, and a cellular radio that support wireless communications by way of Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and cellular communication signals, respectively.
Such an embedded computing device may include a unique configuration of radio access technologies and/or a real-time operating system (“RTOS”) platform. Consequently, for an application executing on an embedded computing device to manage the available radio access technologies in a way that optimizes connectivity and/or resource usage (e.g., based on various network conditions and/or device operations), the application may need to implement a unique radio access technology management scheme for each different embedded computing device, radio access technology configuration, and/or RTOS platform on which the application may be executed. This may increase the complexity of the application, waste computing and/or wireless network resources, and/or limit the number, type, configuration, etc. of embedded computing devices to which the application may be deployed.